1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of manufacturing a photoelectric device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a solar cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional method of manufacturing a solar cell, a diffusion process is adopted to dope dopants into a substrate to form a p-n junction. Electron-hole pairs are generated when the light is incident to the p-n junction and thus current is generated by the movement of the electron-hole pairs in the substrate so that photoelectric conversion is achieved. For example, when a p-type substrate is adopted for the solar cell, the p-type substrate is placed in a high temperature furnace tube; the diffusion process with n-type phosphorus is then performed to the p-type substrate to dope the n-type dopants into the p-type substrate in the diffusion process of the solar cell.
However, an unnecessary phosphosilicate glass layer is formed in the high temperature phosphorus diffusion process, and a layer covers the whole p-type substrate with n-type dopants after the high temperature phosphorus diffusion process. The n-type dopants may cause a short circuit between positive-electrodes and negative-electrodes of the solar cell. Then, a phosphosilicate glass etching process needs to be adopted to clean the phosphosilicate glass and a laser etching, a plasma etching or a chemical etching process also needs to be performed to the substrate of the solar cell for edge isolation to avoid the short circuit between the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of the substrate.
Therefore, additional complex processes such as the phosphosilicate glass etching process and the edge isolation process have to be performed and are necessary after the diffusion process is performed to dope the dopants into the substrate during a traditional process of manufacturing the solar cell. Accordingly, the traditional method of manufacturing the solar cell has foregoing issues in the doping process, and thus, it becomes an important subject to improve and simplify the manufacturing process of the solar cell.